POSTAL Redux changelog
This page is a record of the update history of Postal Redux. Version 1.0 * Initial release Version 2.0 (Co-op Update) * Implements a co-op campaign mode! Team up with up to 3 other Dudes and fight your way through even harder levels than you’ll find in the single player campaign. No friends? Match up with random Dudes online, or add some moronic clown bot allies to your game to help you out until some real players show up. * Improved gamepad compatibility! Added an advanced Gamepad Settings menu where you can tweak everything about the gamepad that they’ll allow us to. You can also open up an analog test screen which will show where your sticks are pointing. * Fixed all kinds of crashes. Crashes suck. We hate ‘em, you hate ‘em. Hopefully they’re all gone now. * Who wants some cheat codes? Use the text chat feature (T by default) to enter cheat codes during single player mode. Keep an eye on our Twitter for cheat codes, or you could maybe try some of the old P1 codes and see if any of them work… No cheating achievements though, gotta do those the hard way. * We fixed the Rampage mode scores. Now you’ll have to be REALLY awful to get an F. That A+ is still going to be a chore to get, so make sure to keep that multiplier going, switch up your weapon every now and then, and don’t forget those executions for bonus points! * We also fixed up a lot of the maps. There was some weird stuff going on with collisions so we went ahead and got rid of them for you. Now you can fling molotov cocktails with reckless abandon! * The sound effects are improved on most maps as well, we went back and turned off the “Use Muddy Sound Effects” feature. Not sure why that’s toggled to On by default. * The exit signs were a bit confusing so we put arrows on them so you know which way to go. You’re welcome. * Tweaked the audible range and frequency of certain dialog lines, because some of them just weren’t playing at all and that’s no fun * Improved variety of animations of many NPCs * Intro movie is now quieter. “I’m afraid you’re just too darn loud.” * Intro movie now plays at the correct saved video settings, because why wouldn’t it * Fixed that annoying “dotted box” problem in the menu which hijacked the gamepad input * Resolved various issues with the mouse cursor during gameplay and menus * Speaking of menus, we fixed a lot of problems with them. Like the mouse doing weird stuff like moving to the corner randomly. And other weird shit we probably forgot about. Hey, it’s not like we can be assed to remember every single little fix we made, right? * We also made the bullet icon in the menu shiny and spinning, because it’s 2016 and we can do cool shit like that in a retro-styled menu * Game now pauses automatically if the Steam overlay is opened * Added more loading screens, so you know when you’re loading and you know when you’re not * Fixed a problem where certain enemies would stare off into space. We don’t quite know what they were looking at, but be careful because they’re more likely to be looking at you now. * Fixed the barrels not spinning when exploded on certain maps, because it was weird as hell to look at. Maybe that’s what those enemies in the above bullet point were staring at. * And a bunch of other shit we forgot about. See if you can find them yourself. It’s like an adventure! Version 3.0 (Super Delivery update) * Includes six all-new maps from the original Special Delivery and Japanese Super POSTAL add-ons! New bystanders, new dialog, and new music! * Two new Campaign mode level options: Play through only the new maps in the Super Delivery mini-campaign or do a marathon run of everything in the combined Excess Postage full 23-level extravaganza! * New Nightmare difficulty in Campaign. Can you take on the entire world by yourself? * Added several new achievements. Thought you bested every challenge? Think again! * Added in “tank-style” controls from the original POSTAL for those who wish to brave the old control scheme. * Added a new “Effects” menu to the Video Options. Now you can play with all kinds of post-processing effects, such as retro pixelated filters or crazy sci-fi glowing effects. Try ‘em out! * You can now give your game a custom name in multiplayer if you’re the host. Make your room easily distinguishable from others by using butt and dick jokes! * Fixed several bugs and issues in multiplayer, because getting stuck in a weird 3D view and being unable to move really sucks. * You can now press F2 to pop out a chat history window during gameplay to catch up on messages you’ve missed. * You can also see how many kills you and your gang have amassed in multiplayer by holding the TAB key. Aim for the top! * Various visual improvements, because we can. * Lots of other bug fixes. * New secrets await those who can find them… or maybe they’re just ‘not important’ ;) * This version includes a build for Windows 32-bit operating systems. Note that the game officially requires a 64-bit OS, the 32-bit build is unsupported and provided “as-is”. * Mac OS and Linux support are in the works. Version 4.0 (Deathmatch update) * Implements online deathmatch mode with up to eight players on nine different maps. * Reduced startup time * Added ability to change text color in Co-op and Deathmatch * Miscellaneous bugfixes Version 4.2.1 * Reduced load times * Reduced overall file size Version 4.3.0 (Chinese Linux update) * Cross-Platform multiplayer and Steam Cloud saves, between Windows and Linux * Fully localized the game into Simplified Chinese * Chinese and English subtitles are now available for Dude’s lines * Added an off-screen co-op partner indicator * Added Carnival and La Palamino Resort maps to DM map pool * Fixed an issue that would cause the game to stutter for some players * Fixed certain weapons not working in Mines level * Fixed Marching Band animations not playing correctly * Increased size of blood pools * Nerfed the Revolver and SMG in Deathmatch * Grenades and Mines will now explode quicker in both SP and MP * Reduced the amount of Bloom in all levels * Improved load times * Blood pools and Molotov ground particles will now disappear after a certain amount of time in DM * Hid HP info and player names in DM Category:Changelog